


Always Together

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, M/M, School Dances, Suicide, Teen Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Primer One-Shot Stancest escrito a petición de Elice Bcest. basado en un sueño y en un mini-comic del artista Vermillionsketcher, si alguien sabe a quien le pertenece el dibujo de la portada haganmelo saber porque lo/a felicito, le salio muy lindo el dibujo y es muy adorable.Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Alex Hirsch, pero la historia es de MI propiedad.





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: A pedido de Elice Bcest vuelvo con un One-Shot de Gravity Falls recién salido de la computadora :D
> 
> Lamento mucho no poder conectarme esta semana, como pueden ver estuve ocupada estudiando para rendir los parciales de la Universidad.
> 
> Pero eso no es todo, también tengo que completar el parcial domiciliario de Introducción a la Literatura I y…casi se me olvida que también debo estudiar para rendir un recuperatorio de esa materia.
> 
> Es demasiado estrés! Siento que estoy viviendo en una dimensión completamente paralela.
> 
> Oke, con respecto al One-Shot. Es Stancest -el primero de muchos- y está basado en algo que soñé hace unos días atrás y también en un cortometraje que vi en Youtube llamado "Amor de hermanos", les recomiendo que lo vean, es muy triste :'( pero a la vez muy hermoso.
> 
> Gravity Falls no me pertenece, sino a Alex Robert Hirsch. El cortometraje "Amor de hermanos" le pertenece a Youtube y la historia es de MI propiedad.
> 
> Género: Romance, Familia y Tragedia
> 
> Como siempre, esta historia incestuosa no tiene un final feliz, pero no quiero hacer más Spoilers así que… ¡A trabajar! :D

_"_ _Crucé por la niñez imitando a mi hermano. Descerrajando el viento y apedreando al sol_ _"_

_Joan Manuel Serrat-Mi Niñez._

Nuestra historia comienza en los años sesenta, o como lo llaman en algunos libros de historia en las escuelas secundarias "Los años locos" y los principales protagonistas de esta historia son dos hermanos gemelos llamados Stanley y Stanford Pines.

Stanford era el mayor de los dos, lo único que lo diferenciaba de su hermano Stanley eran los 6 dedos en cada mano, además de su rara obsesión con las cosas ficticias y lo paranormal. Stanley, en cambio, tenía lo que su madre llamaba "personalidad". Le gustaba mucho mentir y también meterse en problemas de vez en cuando.

Pero esas pequeñas diferencias entre ellos no les impedía formar un gran equipo y ser los mejores amigos. Pasaban las tardes explorando la costa y buscando nuevas aventuras, pero ese día habría algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

Como todos los días, ambos hermanos se encontraban caminando por la playa de Glass Shard Beach, Stanford llevaba una linterna ya que en cualquier momento podría anochecer, caminaba siguiendo a su hermano hasta que llegaron a una cueva que estaba cerrada y tenia letreros que decían "no pasar" pero eso no era un gran impedimento para los gemelos Pines. Stanford intento quitar las tablas que cerraban la entrada de la cueva pero no pudo, no tenía la misma fuerza que su hermano menor para romper las cosas así que le cedió el trabajo a Stanley, quien rompió las tablas con un puñetazo y creando un agujero para que él y su hermano puedan pasar.

-Cool, ¡astillas!-Dijo Stanley mirando su mano llena de astillas por golpear la tabla.

-Wow, sí que da miedo esto-Comento Stanford iluminando el interior de la cueva con su linterna. Stanley fue el primero en entrar a la cueva seguido de su hermano.

-Hey, descuida hermano. A donde vamos, vamos juntos-Le dijo sin dejar de lado su optimismo-Escribe nuestros nombres para que sepan a quien le pertenece este lugar.

Stanford escribe su nombre y el de su hermano en una de las paredes de la cueva, caminan internándose cada vez más profundo y más lejos diciendo "¡Pines!" "¡Pines!". Una vez que llegaron a las profundidades de la cueva iluminando el camino con la linterna, se detuvieron al ver lo que parecía ser, un bote abandonado o parte de él.

-Un bote que naufrago-Dijo Ford-Podría estar embrujado por piratas.

-Es lo más genial que he visto-Comento Stanley- y también ver una rata muerta flotando en una cubeta.

-¡Eeew! Eso es asqueroso ¿Cuál es tu problema?-Dijo Ford dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Aunque le falta algo...-Dijo Stan haciendo un gesto pensativo, Ford imito el gesto.

-¡Banderas!

* * *

Al rato, Stanford y Stanley se encontraban fuera de la cueva empujando el bote por la arena, no llevaban sus respectivas camisetas porque las habían colocado en el mástil a modo de banderas, gracias a ello tenían la piel roja por los fuertes rayos del sol.

-¡Reyes de Nueva Jersey!, ¡Reyes de Nueva Jersey!-Gritaban los gemelos Stan empujando el bote que encontraron en la cueva-¡Reyes de Nueva Jersey!-

Ambos hermanos abrieron una lata de pintura color negra para poder escribir el nombre del bote que habían encontrado, decidieron llamarlo " ** _Stan O' War_** ", cuando Ford termino de escribir alguien le arrojo una piedrita en la cabeza haciendo que girara la mirada para ver quien había arrojado la piedrita.

-¿Qué rayos?-Dijo Ford. En una de las colinas de arena se encontraba un chico llamado Crampelter acompañado de sus dos amigos, uno de ellos llevaba una bicicleta, los tres eran bravucones y de vez en cuando molestaban a Stanford por sus seis dedos.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si son los gemelos fracasados-Comento el chico-Lindo barco, ¿lo sacaron del basurero?-al terminar de preguntar eso, choco los cinco con sus dos amigos.

-¿Tu que sabes de eso, Crampelter? ¡Largo!-Dijo Stanley molesto.

-Oigan, bobos. Presten atención-Dijo Crampelter-Tu, eres un bicho raro de seis dedos-señala a Ford quien esconde sus manos avergonzado-Y tu...-señala a Stanley-eres como él pero mas torpe y sudoroso, tienen suerte de tenerse el uno al otro, porque ninguno de los dos podrá hacer amigos-

Después de decir eso, el chico se alejo junto a sus amigos, mientras se alejaba dijo "torpes y fracasados". Ford miro una de sus manos y la cerro formando un puño de seis dedos ¿y si esos chicos tenían razón? ¿el no era nada más que un simple fenómeno?

-Hey, no dejes que esos chicos te lastimen-Dijo Stanley apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Pero, soy un fenómeno ¿habrá algún lugar en el mundo para las personas que son como yo?-Pregunto Ford un poco desanimado.

-Anímate. Algún día tu y yo nos iremos de este estúpido pueblo, viajaremos por el mundo buscando tesoros, conquistaremos chicas y seremos un gran equipo-Dijo Stanley intentando ver el lado positivo al asunto.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto Ford

-Por supuesto que si, ¿Chocas los seis?-Dijo Stanley mirando a su hermano.

-Choco los seis.

Si, puede ser que esos chicos malos tuvieran razón con esa teoría de que Stanley y Stanford Pines no tendrían amigos. Pero eso no parecía molestarle a ambos hermanos, después de todo seguían estando juntos y siempre podían contar con el otro para resolver sus problemas, tu hermano gemelo podía llegar a ser más que tu hermano, era tu mejor amigo. Paso el tiempo y la inteligencia de Ford se fue desarrollando cada vez mas, al igual que el objetivo de recorrer el mundo en su barco el " ** _Stan O' War_** " pero también había algo que inquietaba a los gemelos Stan, esa inquietud se debía a un sentimiento que nunca antes habían sentido el uno por el otro, un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad o del cariño fraternal. Ese sentimiento se llamaba amor.

Eso no estaba bien, no era correcto sentir esa clase de afecto hacia tu hermano, mucho menos hacia tu único amigo. ¿Cómo había surgido este tipo de sentimiento? Para responder a esa pregunta tendremos que retroceder un par de años atrás.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Los hermanos Stan tenían 14 años, ese día se encontraban en la escuela. Stanley había salido del salón de clases, pensaba encontrarse con Ford después de clases, no fue tan difícil encontrarlo, lo estaba esperando para ir a la última clase y luego irse a casa para poder hacer la tarea, el fin de semana trabajarían en el " **Stan O' War** "._

_-Hey, Stanley-Lo saludo Ford. Stan solo le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero de repente alguien caminaba apresuradamente hacia el chico, esa era Carla McCorckle. Ford enseguida miro hacia otro lado, no sabía que quería esa chica pero tenía la sensación de que algo bueno no iba a salir de esta conversación._

_-Stan, que bueno que te encuentro-Le dijo Carla acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer por la noche? Quería hablar contigo-_

_-Lo siento mucho, Carla-Se disculpo Stan-me olvide que tenía que llamarte, pero te prometo que intentare hacerlo esta misma noche-_

_-De acuerdo, también me preguntaba si este fin de semana querías venir conmigo al cine. Es una cita-Dijo la joven sonriendo un poco._

_-Me gustaría-Respondió Stan pero enseguida vio a su hermano y enseguida pensó bien en lo que dijo-es decir, me gustaría salir contigo, Carla. Es solo que…no puedo, mañana tengo otros planes-le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su hermano para que se acercara, Ford capto la señal y camino hacia ellos._

_-¿Y qué planeas hacer este fin de semana, Stan?-Pregunto Carla con curiosidad_ _mirando a ambos hermanos._

_-Pienso pasar el fin de semana con mi hermano-Respondió Stan rodeando con un brazo el hombro de Ford haciendo que se avergonzara un poco por la acción._

_-Bien, entonces podemos dejar la cita para otro día-Dijo Carla-¿puede ser para el próximo fin de semana? Iremos tu y yo, también puede venir Ford con una de mis amigas-_

_-Sí, no nos molestaría ir el próximo fin de semana-Dijo Stan, Ford no entendía que estaba pasando ¿desde cuándo Stan se atrevía a tomar una decisión por los dos? Algo no andaba bien, hablaría con su gemelo mas tarde._

_-Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana-Dijo Carla sacando al chico de lentes de su pequeño pensamiento-no lleguen tarde a la cita-_

_Carla se alejo y Stan solamente le dijo adiós con la mano, Ford reacciono del todo y vio a Stan un poco molesto._

_-Oye ¿Qué pasa, Sixer?-Pregunto Stan preocupado por la mirada que puso su hermano._

_-¿Se puede saber porque dijiste eso?-Le pregunto Ford un poco molesto por la decisión que había tomado Stan sin siquiera decirle si estaba de acuerdo o no con la idea de salir con Carla y su amiga el fin de semana-Tu nisiquiera sabias si quería ir a esa cita, así que por favor no vuelvas a decidir por los dos-_

_-Sí, si, como digas, nerd. Pero por otro lado piensa que tendrás una cita con una chica-Respondió Stan-no es nada serio, iremos al cine con Carla como amigos ¿O será que estas celoso?-_

_-De acuerdo, tal vez esté un poco celoso de Carla ¿Y qué?-Confeso Ford._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Stanford recordó la cita que había tenido el fin de semana que paso, Stan tenía razón, la amiga de Carla era linda pero él no estaba interesado en ella. Solo la veía como una simple acompañante, habían hablado muy poco y durante la película, la chica no hacía nada más que concentrarse en la trama. El también intento concentrarse en la trama pero su mirada se desvió hacia Stanley quien dejo de prestarle atención por unos segundos a la película para ver a su hermano. También recordó el momento en que casi se tomaban de la mano al salir del cine junto a Carla y su amiga pero ambos tuvieron que contenerse, no sabían que estaba pasando pero Ford sabía que lo que sentía por su hermano estaba mal.

Quiso negar esos sentimientos por un tiempo, no era nada fácil pero hasta ahora estaba funcionando, incluso evitaba hablar con su hermano en su camino de regreso a casa al salir de la escuela. Todo estaba saliendo bien y de repente llego el día que menos esperaba…

El baile de graduación se acercaba, aunque Ford no tenía muchas ganas ni estaba interesado en ir a la fiesta, su hermano le insistió en ir. Ese día seria la fiesta más importante de la escuela ya que todos los chicos y las chicas llevarían su mejor ropa e irían acompañados por su pareja, casi todos los alumnos tenían una cita menos él. Pensaba invitar a Stan o por lo menos que fueran juntos al baile pero el ya había invitado a Carla a que lo acompañara a la fiesta como amigos, cosa que no le agradaba mucho, tenía miedo de que Carla y su hermano llegaran a ser algo más que amigos.

-Hey Sixer ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste?-Pregunto Stan entrando a la habitación que compartía con su gemelo. Ford enseguida cambio su expresión para hacer de cuenta que nada malo le pasaba.

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien, Stanley-Respondió el chico de lentes dejando su sonrisa fingida y volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-Escucha, si estas triste porque no tienes una cita para el baile…no deberías preocuparte por eso, no es nada grave-Comento Stanley intentando animar a su hermano-Carla me dejo a última hora ¿Y piensas que eso me incomoda o me molesta? Por supuesto que no-

-N-No es por eso, Stanley. No me desanima el hecho de no tener pareja, es solo que…-Dijo Ford un poco avergonzado-si una chica quiere ir a bailar conmigo ¿Qué hago? Yo no lo sé y es mas…ni siquiera sé bailar bien-

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso-Stanley saco un casette y lo puso en un reproductor que había en la casa-vamos, Ford. Es una de las noches más importantes en tu vida ¿no lo crees? Solo necesitas algo de práctica-

-N-No lo sé, Stanley. Si ninguno de los dos tiene pareja ¿Por qué tenemos que practicar tu y yo?-Pregunto Ford un poco sonrojado con una mano detrás de su nuca, vio a su hermano oprimiendo el botón de inicio del reproductor.

-Porque es un buen método para aprender más rápido y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez una chica de verdad quiera bailar contigo, hermano. Ya sabes que hacer y también sabrás que ya practicaste antes de venir al baile-Respondió Stanley, acerco una de sus manos a Ford-Así que… ¿Qué dices? No estarás nervioso por esto ¿verdad? Solo estamos tú y yo-

La canción comenzó a sonar, Ford acepto y tomo la mano de Stan haciendo que se levantara de la cama –lugar donde se encontraba sentado- para poder empezar a practicar. Escasos minutos después, ambos se encontraban bailando una de las canciones que pasarían la noche de la fiesta, Stanford intentaba seguir con movimientos algo torpes los pasos de su hermano pero después de unos segundos logro mejorar un poco, aunque de vez en cuando se caía pero Stanley siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

-Hey, estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir juntos al baile-Le dijo Stan a Ford, este sonrió un poco ya que había tenido la misma idea hace unos días atrás-de esa forma no te sentirás solo ¿Qué dices?-

-Digo que, gracias Stanley-Respondió Ford abrazando a su hermano quien correspondió tímidamente al abrazo-siempre me has ayudado cuando más lo necesite-

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, nunca te voy a dejar solo y siempre estaremos juntos.

* * *

El día del baile por fin había llegado, los hermanos Stan habían rentado unos trajes para la ocasión, uno de color azul y otro rosa con un estilo propio de la época. Antes de irse, su madre les tomo la clásica foto y después de eso, salieron de su casa y se encaminaron hacia el baile sin decir ninguna palabra, tampoco estaban preparados para una pequeña charla trivial ya que un silencio un poco incomodo los acompañaba.

Como era de esperarse, la escuela estaba adornada con objetos para un típico baile escolar, repleto de adolescentes ruidosos, rebeldes y atacados por sus hormonas, se podía llegar a escuchar la música apropiada para esa noche aunque era algo cursi y melosa. Aun así el ambiente era agradable, los dos chicos entraron a la fiesta para divertirse y también festejar que esos serian sus últimos meses en la escuela, esa noche tenía que ser única e inmemorable.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche, conversando y riéndose de cosas triviales o sin sentido. Tomaron algo de ponche mientras conversaban, Stan hacia algunos de sus gestos graciosos o carentes de sentido en la conversación haciendo que Ford se riera sin querer o apropósito. La noche avanzo como si nada, incluso llegaron a bailar con algunas chicas en la pista siguiendo el ritmo de las canciones, llego un momento en el que Stan tuvo que irse con la excusa de que debía ir al baño, su hermano lo esperaba intentando entablar una pequeña platica con una de las chicas de la fiesta. Por desgracia, las cosas no salieron como el esperaba ya que la chica en algún punto de la platica se sintió ofendida y le arrojo un vaso de ponche retirándose de ahí. Stan ya había vuelto cuando vio lo que pasaba, así que para no hacer quedar mal a su gemelo tomo uno de los vasos de ponche y se lo arrojo encima mojando su traje y parte de su cara.

-¿Porque hiciste eso, Stan?-Pregunto Ford viendo a su hermano dejar caer el vaso al suelo.

-No lo se, creo que el vaso se resbalo o algo así-Respondió Stan encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo reír a Ford-no te desanimes, no pierdes nada con intentar. Te saldrá mejor la próxima vez-

Una canción lenta y a la vez algo romántica comenzó a sonar haciendo que el ambiente fuera un poco incomodo para ambos hermanos, la canción que sonaba en la pista era " _Your Song_ " de Elton Jhon. La gente comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la canción que empezaba mas o menos así:

_It´s a little bit funny, this feeling inside._

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide..._

-Hey, escucha eso-Dijo Stan-Estan pasando la canción que practicamos hace unos días atrás-

Ford se sonrojo un poco al escuchar la canción con la que había estado practicando como bailar gracias a la ayuda de Stan.

-O-Oye, Stanley ¿No te molestaría en ir a bailar a otra parte? Porque me siento un poco incomodo aquí-Pregunto el chico de lentes viendo a su gemelo.

-Claro ¿te parece si vamos al campo de fútbol? Podríamos bailar un poco detrás de las bancas, solo tu y yo-Le respondió Stan-podría funcionar, no hay nadie allí-

-Sí, supongo que podría funcionar.

* * *

Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al campo de fútbol comentando lo que había pasado mientras bailaban con las chicas, se burlaban de esa situación y se reían a carcajadas hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de las bancas, no hacia tanto frió esa noche así que se quitaron las chaquetas que estaban mojadas por el ponche para que se secaran un poco.

-Bien ¿Quién de los dos va a comenzar?-pregunto Ford mirando a su hermano.

-Tú empiezas, eres mejor que yo de todos modos-Respondió Stanley.

Retomaron la coreografía que estuvieron practicando para el baile a la perfección, en sus mentes solo pensaban en lo genial que se veía el otro. Ford tuvo una idea y decidió ayudar a Stan a que girara sobre sí mismo. Al hacerlo, Stan se sorprendió un poco ya que él no le había enseñado esa técnica a su hermano.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso? Yo no te lo había enseñado-Dijo Stan riéndose un poco con una leve expresión incrédula en su rostro.

-Solo quería sorprenderte-Respondió Ford riéndose junto a él. Dejaron de verse fijamente a los ojos sonriendo como idiotas para darse un cálido abrazo.

-Esto es bueno, debemos hacer algo así más a menudo-Comento Stan sin dejar de abrazar a su gemelo. Ford por otra parte tenía la mente hecha un mar de confusiones, sentimientos y preguntas sin respuestas pero decidió dejarse llevar por el momento, la estaba pasando bien junto a su hermano y no quería que el ambiente se arruinara.

-Esto es agradable, un momento especial, esto es agradable-Pensó Ford en voz alta escuchando una pequeña afirmación de parte de Stan, deshizo el abrazo para verlo a los ojos y coloco sus manos en los costados de su cara-tu eres agradable, Stanley. Te ves bien…te amo-

-¿Qué estás diciendo, F…?-antes de que Stan pudiera terminar su pregunta sintió que su hermano lo estaba besando, pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? Quería apartarlo pero por alguna razón el beso no le desagradaba, es más, se sentía bien así que le correspondió. El beso no duro mucho, solo unos segundos ya que Ford se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y corto rápidamente el beso.

-Stanford ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto Stan sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-¡E-En verdad lo siento mucho!-Se disculpo Ford avergonzado-N-No sé que me paso, me deje llevar por el momento y…y…solo puedo decir que me gusto, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? No quise hacerlo-

-Ford, cálmate. No pasa nada, no tienes porque avergonzarte por lo que paso-Le dijo Stan intentando ser comprensivo con lo que le dijo su gemelo-es más, no me molesto lo que hiciste así que no hay necesidad de pedir disculpas. Creo que deberíamos ir a casa, ya es muy tarde-

-S-Si, tienes razón. Hay que irnos-Dijo Ford.

* * *

Ya casi era la una de la madrugada o más, ambos chicos de dirigían al auto ya que deseaban llegar a casa después de haberse divertido en la fiesta de esa noche. Mientras caminaban, Ford se golpeaba la frente con una mano regañándose a sí mismo por ser tan idiota y por haber besado a su propio hermano, sabía que eso estaba mal pero tampoco podía negar que le había gustado el beso. Cuando estaban por entrar al auto se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Stan viendo a su hermano y sin entender porque se había detenido antes de subir al auto.

-Escucha, Stanley…con lo que paso hace unos momentos, yo…-Dijo Ford sin mirar a su hermano intentando explicar, no muy bien que digamos, lo que sucedió cuando se encontraban detrás de las bancas realizando su coreografía, aun se sentía un poco mal por ese "incidente" si es que así se lo podía llamar.

-Ford, mírame…-Lo llamo Stan.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer e…?-Ford no termino su pregunta, porque ahora era Stanley quien lo estaba besando, al principio le pareció algo inesperado pero después cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponder al beso, primero fue un beso que encerraba el comienzo de muchos sentimientos ocultos a través del tiempo hasta que fue subiendo un poco mas de tono. Hubieran continuado por unos minutos mas pero por desgracia había algo llamado oxigeno y era necesario para vivir por lo cual tuvieron que separarse.

-N-No creo que deberíamos haber hecho eso…-Dijo Ford intentando recuperar la respiración.

-¿P-Porque no?-Pregunto Stan hablando entrecortadamente y tratando de normalizar su respiración al igual que Ford.

-Pues, porque aun seguimos afuera y estamos frente a la escuela ¿no te parece vergonzoso?. Stan enseguida se dio cuenta de que aun se encontraban frente a la escuela, no podía creer que haya hecho algo tan vergonzoso.

-E-Es verdad, deberíamos irnos ahora-Comento Stan, Ford solo asintió con la cabeza, ambos se subieron al auto y se alejaron para poder llegar a casa.

* * *

A partir de ese pequeño "incidente" la vida de Stanford y Stanley Pines dio un giro de casi 180 grados. Su relación había cambiado, no podían seguir tratándose como hermanos pero debían mantener ese amor en secreto ya que no era bien visto por la sociedad. Las conversaciones por la noche ahora eran más largas y duraderas al igual que las carcajadas por las tonterías que hacían o todas las aventuras que vivan. De vez en cuando, si sus padres no estaban en casa aprovechaban algo de tiempo para besarse, las caricias furtivas también fueron subiendo de tono junto con la ansiedad y la tensión sexual hasta que finalmente, una noche se hicieron uno por primera vez.

Pasaron unos meses viviendo su relación prohibida escondida a los ojos de la sociedad y también de sus padres, pero una tarde, Ford se encontraba mirando la ventana de su habitación sin decir ni una palabra, estaba pensativo, cosa que le preocupada a Stan quien no dudo en acercarse a ver qué sucedía con él.

-Hey, Sixer ¿Hay algo que te molesta?-Pregunto Stan trayendo a su gemelo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Q-Qué? No, no hay nada que me moleste. Estoy bien-Respondió Ford-no te preocupes por eso, Stan-

-No me mientas, Ford. Te conozco desde que éramos niños y sé que no eres bueno mintiendo o ocultando las cosas ¿en qué pensabas?-Ahora sí que lo había descubierto, eso era verdad, Stanford no era tan bueno con las mentiras como su hermano, tenía que decirle lo que estaba pensando si o si.

-Estaba pensando-Dijo Ford haciendo una pequeña pausa, pasados unos segundo volvió a hablar-solo pensaba ¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si se enteraran de lo que hacemos? Si lo descubren estaremos en problemas-

-¿Era eso lo que te molestaba?-Pregunto Stan sin poder creerlo como si la cosa no fuera tan grave-No debes pensar en eso, Sixer-abrazo a su hermano haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-por ahora vivamos el momento y no nos preocupemos por algo así-

-Aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría con nosotros, Stan. No quiero que nos separen, no pueden hacerlo-Dijo Ford intentando no llorar al pensar que podrían llegar a separarlo de su hermano, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida.

Pasaron unos días y todo siguió su curso normal hasta que una noche, después de tener sexo, los gemelos Stan se encontraban durmiendo en una sola cama de su habitación compartida, era la de Stanley. Sus padres habían salido ese fin de semana –supuestamente- no volverían hasta mañana por la tarde, grande fue su error cuando se escucharon unos pasos entrar a la casa, ninguno de los dos hermanos había escuchado los pasos, Stanley apenas se había movido de la cama para poder seguir durmiendo.

-Voy a ir a ver a los chicos-se escucho una voz femenina, era la madre de los gemelos. Solo obtuvo un breve "de acuerdo" de parte de su esposo, Filbrick Pines, así que empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de los gemelos para ver si aun se encontraban despiertos y podía decirles que ya habían llegado a casa. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta de la habitación, toco levemente.

Stanley –quien se encontraba durmiendo- se despertó a causa del leve ruido que provenía de la puerta de la habitación, enseguida vio a su hermano que dormía a su lado, pensó en sus padres y supuso que ya habían llegado a casa…¡mierda! Si los veían así estarían en problemas.

-Ford…-Le dijo Stan intentando despertarlo-hermanito, despierta. Mamá y papá están en la casa, no pueden vernos así…-

-¿Chicos? ¿Están despiertos?-Pregunto Ma Pines, abrió lentamente la puerta para asomarse y ver a sus hijos y saber si estaban despiertos o no. Pero cuando abrió la puerta una pequeña rendija de luz ilumino a los dos hermanos durmiendo en la misma cama-Stanley…Stanford ¿Q-Que están haciendo?-

-¡Mamá!-Grito Stan asustado despertando a Ford sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, cuando vio a su madre también quedo en shock ¿Cuándo había llegado a casa?-E-Escucha, n-no es lo que parecer…nosotros…-

-No quiero escucharte porque no puedo hacer de cuenta que no vi nada-Respondió la mujer sin poder creer lo que había visto-por favor vístanse y bajen ahora mismo, quiero hablar con ustedes y también lo harán con su padre-

-Sí, mamá-Respondió Stan, cuando la mujer se fue, Stan se levanto de su cama al igual que Ford quienes buscaron ropa para poder cambiarse y bajar a hablar con sus padres.

* * *

Más tarde, Stan se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la sala mientras intentaba escuchar la conversación de Ford con sus padres. Ya habían hablado con él, conto su versión de la historia y todo lo que paso, ahora era el turno de Ford porque lo más probable era que no le creyeran del todo su versión.

-Stanley-Escucho a su padre llamarlo, trago saliva temiendo lo peor-¿puedes venir ahora? Quiero hablar contigo y con tu hermano- Stan no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, entro a la sala y se encontró con su madre y su hermano sentados en el sofá, su padre estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria, el chico se sentó junto a ellos.

-Chicos, después de hablar con ustedes hemos llegado a una conclusión-Dijo Filbrick mirando a los gemelos.

-Lo siento, pero su padre y yo decidimos que vamos a separarlos-Concluyo su madre un poco decepcionada de lo que acababa de ver cuando entro a la habitación de sus hijos-pensamos que es lo mejor para ustedes-

-¿Qué?-Stanley no podía creer lo que sus padres estaban diciendo, Ford no sabía que decir, él sabía que esto iba a pasar, debieron ser más cautelosos y evitar que sus padres los descubrieran pero eso era algo inevitable porque tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de su enfermiza relación-No, ustedes no pueden hacer esto-

-No es algo que puedas discutir, Stanley-Le dijo su padre enojado-esta es una decisión que tomamos tu madre y yo, debes aceptarla-

-P-Papá, no pueden separarnos-Dijo Ford con la voz un poco débil tenía miedo pero también estaba triste por la noticia-Stanley y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, somos mejores amigos y no quiero alejarme de él-

-Yo pienso lo mismo que Ford-Lo apoyo Stan-no pueden y no deben hacer esto-

-¡Ya basta!-Grito Ma Pines-Chicos, no están en posición de discutir con su padre. Ahora quiero que se vayan a su habitación y guarden sus cosas, tienen unos minutos para despedirse antes de irnos mañana por la mañana-

Stan y Ford no pudieron decir nada mas, no quería discutir con sus padres así que fueron a lo que ahora sería su antigua habitación ya que a partir de mañana tomarían caminos distintos. Ford fue el primero en subir, después lo siguió Stanley. Ya en su habitación, Stan cerró la puerta, mientras subían a su habitación había tenido un plan, pero ese plan involucraba a Ford sino no podría realizarse a la perfección, fue al armario y saco unas mochilas para empezar a guardar sus cosas.

-Stanley, ¿Qué haces? ¿En serio planeas irte? No quiero que me dejes solo-Dijo Ford viendo a su hermano guardando sus cosas.

-Cállate ya, Pointdexter. Comienza a guardar tus cosas, tengo un plan-Le respondió Stan.

-¿Cuál es tu plan ahora? Nunca tienes buenas ideas, Stanley. Dudo que este plan que recién acabas de inventar funcione de alguna forma.

-Vamos a irnos, esta noche Ford-Stan dejo de guardar sus cosas para ver a su hermano-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que nos iríamos de aquí algún día? ¿Y cuando te preguntabas si habia algún lugar en el mundo para las personas que son como tú? Pues, vamos a averiguarlo juntos-

-Stan, eres mi hermano, te apoyo en casi todo pero no creo que sea una buena idea escaparnos esta noche. Nuestros padres podrían buscarnos-Dijo Ford no muy convencido con el plan de su gemelo y algo inseguro.

-Ford, piénsalo ¿Acaso quieres que nos separen? ¿Quién sabe si nos volveremos a encontrar? Esta es nuestra única oportunidad para escapar juntos, irnos de Nueva Jersey y comenzar de cero donde nadie nos conozca-Dijo Stan intentando convencerlo.

Stanford se detuvo a pensarlo por un segundo, el plan que le conto Stanley no era malo pero siempre temía lo peor ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan indeciso? ¿Y si su hermano tenía razón? ¿Qué pasaría si no podían volver a verse? Ford no lo soportaría, no quería morir sin su hermano, lo quería a su lado, si llegaron juntos a ese mundo tenían que partir a la siguiente vida juntos. Lo había convencido, escaparía con él esa misma noche, abrió su mochila y rápidamente comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras Stan se encargaba de abrir la ventana para poder escapar, ato una soga improvisada con las sabanas a uno de los postes de la cama para no caerse.

-Bien, ¿ya guardaste todo?-Pregunto Stan, Ford solamente asintió con su cabeza, cargo su mochila, camino hacia la ventana comenzando a salir por esta-ahora, sígueme a mí. Voy a bajar usando esta soga improvisada-

Stan termino de pasar por la ventana y ya se encontraba afuera, a esa hora de la noche no había casi nadie vagando por la calle, solo paso un auto a toda velocidad y a lo lejos se escucho el ladrido de un perro, trato de olvidarse de que le tenía miedo a las alturas, sujeto con fuerza la soga y comenzó a bajar lentamente. Ford esperaba cerca de la ventana a que su hermano le diera una señal o por lo menos lo llamara para que pueda bajar, de repente había comenzado a llover, escucho un ruido, se asomo a la ventana y vio a Stan llamándolo.

-Vamos, Sixer ¿Qué esperas?-Pregunto Stan, Ford enseguida salió por la ventana…ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de hacer esto, esperaba a que si se caía su hermano lo iba a atrapar.

-Sigo sin estar seguro de esto, Stan-le grito Ford sujetándose del marco de la ventana para no caerse.

-¡Baja la voz!-Le dijo Stan-¿Quieres que nuestros padres vengan a ver qué está pasando? Salta, yo te voy a atrapar, es una cuestión de confianza-

-Está bien…-Ford cerró los ojos, respiro profundo, abrió de nuevo los ojos y salto confiando que Stan lo atraparía, el gemelo menor se acerco corriendo no tan rápido por la lluvia y la acera mojada, logro atrapar a su hermano antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Wow, ¿Estás bien, Ford?-Pregunto Stan soltando a su hermano dejándolo de pie en el suelo, Ford solo asintió con su cabeza, no podía creer que acababa de saltar desde la ventana de su propia casa-Bien, ahora hay que irnos-

Ambos hermanos se subieron al auto de Stan y se alejaron lo más rápido que podían de aquel lugar. El plan estaba saliendo bien, se irían de Nueva Jersey y buscarían otro lugar donde vivir, comenzar de cero juntos sin que nadie los conozca ni sepa nada de sus anteriores vidas. Stanley solo sonreía internamente porque su plan funciono, mientras que Ford lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana la noche que dentro de unas horas se borraría para darle paso al sol.

Ya casi estaba por amanecer cuando Stan y Ford encontraron un lugar donde esconderse por si sus padres los estaban buscando. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de su desaparición, los buscarían e iban a separarlos. Llegaron a estacionarse en un motel, por lo menos eso les serviría para esconderse un par de horas hasta retomar su viaje, consiguieron una habitación fácilmente gracias a que Stan le dio nombres falsos a la recepcionista.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo-Dijo Stan dejando las cosas en el suelo mientras que Ford dejo sus cosas en la cama-no creo que nuestros padres sepan que estamos aquí-

-Tengo miedo, Stanley-Dijo Ford sin mirar a su hermano, su mirada estaba enfocada en el suelo-no quiero que nuestros padres nos separen, no soportaría perderte ¡no quiero!-

-Hey, hey…tranquilo-Stan se acerco a Ford y levanto su mirada para cruzarse una vez más con la de él-no pasa nada, estoy aquí. Si ellos no entienden nuestra relación entonces no importa, no pueden separarnos, ¿Qué te dije cuando éramos niños? "A donde vamos, vamos juntos" así que no te asustes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado-

* * *

Al rato, ambos chicos estaban descansando después de estar toda la noche fuera, sobretodo Stan, que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama ya que había estado conduciendo y no pudo dormir después de que escapo con Ford de su casa. Ford se encontraba su lado pensando en quien sabe que, cuando de repente unas luces de color rojo y azul se asomaron por la ventana de la habitación en la que estaban escondidos, se levanto de la cama y lentamente se asomo a ver qué pasaba. Era un auto de la policía.

-¡No puede ser!-Dijo Ford en voz baja, se alejo rápidamente de la ventana-¿Qué hace la policía aquí?- Su mirada se poso en su hermano que se encontraba durmiendo, tenía que despertarlo, pensó que sus padres habían llamado a la policía para buscarlos, a lo mejor se enteraron de que habían escapado anoche.

-Stanley, despierta. Es hora de irnos-Le dijo Ford. Stanley abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano con una expresión de sueño en el rostro.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Stan-¿Q-Que pasa?-

-La policía está aquí…-Ford enseguida se quedo callado, el gemelo menor despertó del todo al escuchar unas voces cerca de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-Tienen que estar por aquí.

-No pueden esconderse en una habitación de motel por mucho tiempo, van a tener que salir en algún momento.

-Si no salen, vamos a registrar todo hasta encontrarlos.

-Es la policía, mierda, Ford. Tenemos que salir de aquí ¿pero cómo?-Dijo Stan levantándose de la cama, fue a tomar sus cosas ya que aun se encontraban en el suelo.

-Ahora es mi turno de hacer un plan para escapar-Respondió Ford-así que vas a tener que seguirme a mí y hacerme caso en lo que te diga-

-Sí, solo espera un segundo que tengo que sacar algo-Stan abrió su mochila-tiene que estar por aquí…la encontré- Saco de la mochila, escondida bien entre su ropa un arma, era una pistola similar a la que usan los policías. Ford vio el arma y trago saliva, después su mirada se cruzo con la de Stan.

-¿U-Un arma? S-Stanley, ¿D-De donde sacaste un arma?-Pregunto Ford ya que no sabía cuando su hermano había conseguido un arma y quien se la había dado, lo más importante ¿para que la quería?

-No hagas las preguntas ahora, tenemos que irnos-Respondió Stan escondiendo el arma para que no sea vista por la policía.

La policía aun se encontraba afuera registrando el lugar, Ford abrió la puerta y se asomo para ver que la policía no estaba cerca, al no ver a nadie, salió sin hacer ruido seguido por Stan quien cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, el gemelo menor tomo la mano de Ford y salieron corriendo de ahí, para su mala suerte, la policía los había visto.

-Se están escapando, ¡vamos tras ellos!-Grito uno de los oficiales.

Ambos hermanos corrieron internándose en un bosque que había del otro lado de la carretera, se alejaron lo más rápido que podían de la carretera para que la policía no los encontrara. Después de estar unos minutos corriendo, llegaron a un área del bosque donde ya no se podía ver la carretera, tampoco escucharon a los policías correr detrás de ellos, Ford supuso que los habían perdido de vista. Se sentaron en el suelo, Stan saco el arma y la miro fijamente sin decir nada, parecía que se había hipnotizado con ella, regreso a la realidad al escuchar un pequeño llanto que provenía de Ford.

-Ya no podemos seguir escapando, Stan-Dijo Ford intentando contener las lágrimas, no quería llorar, odiaba hacer eso como cuando era un niño-no nos van a dejar estar juntos…tuvimos que detenernos desde el principio, esto está mal-

Stan intento no llorar por lo que decía el chico de lentes, ese chico que era su pareja y que no le importaba que tuvieran la misma sangre, aun así lo quería. Con la mano derecha sostuvo el arma y con la otra mano que le quedaba libre tomo una de las manos de Ford, a pesar de tener seis dedos sus manos encajaban perfectamente como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas extraño, era lógico porque eran iguales y eran hermanos así que por eso sus manos fueron hechas para estar unidas una con la otra.

-Es verdad, no vamos a poder estar juntos, quizás en esta vida así que…-Dijo Stan mirando su arma y Ford también la miro. -¿Q-Que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Piensas quitarte la vida y dejarme solo?-Pregunto Ford, no quería perder a su hermano.

-Claro que no, solo un idiota haría algo como eso, Sixer. Planeo que nos encontremos allá arriba-Respondió Stan mirando el cielo, ese día estaba nublado y hasta había una pequeña posibilidad de que llueva en cualquier momento-te disparare a ti y luego me matare para que podamos encontrarnos y así estar juntos por siempre-

Stan levanto su brazo y apunto la cabeza de su hermano gemelo con el arma, tenía que matarlo, no había otra salida, no iban a poder estar juntos en esa vida pero en la otra si podrían estarlo. Cerró los ojos, sujeto con fuerza el arma pero le temblaba la mano, no estaba seguro de su decisión, respiro profundo, soltó aire y solo dijo en voz baja pero audible:

-A-Adiós, Ford. Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.

Ford estaba estático, no sabía qué hacer, quería decirle algo a su hermano, quería decirle que no cometiera una estupidez como esa, que lo mejor era que no lo matara, ni se matara él, que continuaran con su vida de alguna forma sin recurrir al suicidio pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Stan cerro de nuevo los ojos con fuerza, miro a otro lado sin cambiar la posición del arma y le disparo en la cabeza, Stanford Pines sintió como la vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo ahora muerto. El dolor que sentía Stanley al haber matado a su hermano no duro mucho tiempo porque apenas acabo con la vida de su gemelo, apoyo el arma en su cabeza y también se disparo cayendo de costado al suelo también muerto, algo de sangre salió del disparo que perforo su cabeza manchando la tierra.

* * *

Al despertar, Stanford se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para él, el suelo era blanco y el cielo estaba despejado, no entendía muy bien en donde se encontraba, ahora lo que importaba era reunirse con su hermano y estar juntos.

-¿Stanley?-Pregunto Ford, no obtuvo respuesta-Stan ¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que nos reuniríamos aquí…por favor, aparece de una vez quiero estar contigo hermanito-

Pasaron unos minutos, al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Ford se puso a buscar desesperadamente a su hermano ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Por qué no estaba a su lado? Lo necesitaba, no quería pasar la eternidad solo, no era lo mismo sin Stan.

_Creí que nos volveríamos a encontrar…_

Por otra parte, Stan se encontraba en otro lugar lejos de su querido hermano. Estaba en el infierno, era prisionero en ese mundo aterrador donde las personas sufrían hasta el fin de su existencia inmortal, al haberse suicidado no pudo ir al cielo a encontrarse con Ford ya que el suicidio era una forma pecaminosa de quitarse la vida y no estaba aprobado por Dios.

_Pensé que tú y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre…_

_Pero ahora me di cuenta, que estaba equivocado._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic terminado y publicado el día 2/07/2016.
> 
> -¡NOOOOOOOO!-Grito una joven mexicana llamada Elice viendo el final del One-Shot
> 
> -¿Por qué?-Grito otra joven llamada N3k00 con lagrimas en los ojos y aguantando las inmensas ganas de llorar-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Dios, ¡no! ¿qué mierda hice para merecer esto? ¡y ni se te ocurra responder!-eso ultimo lo dijo mirando el techo
> 
> -No puedo creer que Stanley y Stanford se suicidaran-Dijo Elice sintiendo como las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos-¿No podías haber escrito un mejor final? esto es muy triste-
> 
> -Lo lamento muchísimo, Elice. yo también quería que el One-Shot terminara bien pero ambas sabemos que las historias de temática incestuosa jamas tienen un final feliz-Respondió N3k00 echándose a llorar, Elice quiso consolarla pero ella solo la aparto-No me toques! necesito estar un rato a solas...quiero llorar y desahogarme-
> 
> -¿Está bien? por cierto, creo que alguien estaba tocando la puerta-Le dijo Elice. N3k00 se seco las lagrimas, se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien estaba tocando con tanta insistencia.
> 
> -Ya voy, ¡ya voy! esperen un momen...-Cuando la chica Otaku abre la puerta lo que ve frente a ella es una turba enfurecida (la mayoría son fans del Stancest)-Ehh...jejejeje, ¡H-Hola a todos! ¿Qué paso? ¿No les gusto el One-Shot que acabo de escribir? ¿Q-Qué no tienen sentimientos al menos?-
> 
> -¡KILL HER!-Grito uno de los fans del Stancest que hablaba en ingles, los demás respondieron con un grito de guerra dándole a entender a la autora que eso era un simple y rotundo "NO" o lo que fuera.
> 
> -¡AAAAGH! PIES ¿PARA QUÉ LOS QUIERO?-Grito N3k00 aterrada comenzando a correr siendo perseguida por la turba enfurecida del Stancest, Elice se quedo en su lugar mirando la persecución con su mejor cara de "WTF?"


End file.
